


Freak

by AToTheJayToTheHizzy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Magic, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has PTSD, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders-centric, Faking Death, Homophobia, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, King and queen oc, M/M, Magic, Nobody Actually Dies, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Prince Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Sympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, Sympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Temporary Character Death, the f-slur, they aren't that important though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AToTheJayToTheHizzy/pseuds/AToTheJayToTheHizzy
Summary: Virgil is an orphaned teenager who runs a fabric stand in the kingdom's market. Roman is the crown prince of their small country. Somehow, they ended up as best friends. Things, however, are not as they seem. Soon enough, Roman confesses something Virgil never thought he would hear, and Virgil is forced to confess his own secret: he has magic. But... Roman is different, in more ways than one. When they are forced to defeat a great evil that could cost them everything, will they succeed?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Freak

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Please check the end notes for more details. 
> 
> Hello! Thanks for checking this out! This was my first ever fic but I've recently revamped it and decided to add it to AO3! Enjoy!
> 
> (I did put it in the trigger warnings but I will just say it here too: quick warning for the f-slur being used as an insult. That's all!)

Virgil shuddered as another person shouldered their way past him on the crowded street. He hadn’t meant to sleep in to the point where he couldn’t avoid the street traffic, but the previous night had been, once again, compiled of nightmares and flashbacks, leaving Virgil reluctant to wake up once he had finally gotten to sleep. Focusing on his breathing instead of the alien thoughts invading his mind. He audibly sighed once he saw his fabric stall, grabbing the key out of his pocket and opening the side door that led to the private back room.

Vigil collapsed in the chair that stood in the back room, sighing as he leaned into the old leather.

“Virgil?” A voice asked, causing Virgil to jump, eyes searching the room wildly in a panic. “It’s just me, Emo Nightmare.” The voice affirmed as Virgil finally spotted the speaker: Prince Roman of Verbeelding; Virgil’s best, and only, friend.

“You asshole!” Virgil said, quickly pushing Roman’s chest playfully after he stood, “You scared the shit out of me!” 

Roman just smirked, rolling his eyes, “It’s not my fault you’re so anxious, you Stormy Night.” Virgil just stuck his tongue out in response.

It was silent for a few more seconds before Virgil spoke up, “So, um, what were you doing? You’re never back here. I mean, I know I gave you a key, but I wasn’t expecting you to use it to break in before I got here,”

“Wait, what? No, that’s-” Roman stammered, causing Virgil to smirk. 

“Relax Princey, you’re fine.” Roman huffed and ran a hand through his hair.

“You’re annoying sometimes, you know that Virge.” He said, raising an eyebrow. Virgil cackled, leaning against the wall.

“You never answered my question; why are you back here Ro?”

Roman blushed and looked away from Virgil, clearing his throat and rubbing the back of his neck, “Well,” he started, embarrassed, “I have something to ask you, and I wanted to do it in private.” Virgil raised an eyebrow, ignoring his internal panic at Roman’s words, “I was wondering if you wanted to come to the castle with me? After the market closes, that is! Maybe you could sleepover?” 

Virgil blinked, “Sleepover… at the castle?” Virgil asked, the prince nodding in response. “Oh, yeah, I mean, of course, Ro.” Virgil stuttered, surprised, “Are you staying for the day?” I

“As long as that is okay with you, I would be happy to stay until you close!” Roman said, flashing a blinding smile at the other boy.

Ignoring his blush, Virgil walked to the back of the small room, grabbing some of his fabric samples and tossing them to Roman, “Don’t think you’re just gonna sit here pretty boy, you’re helping me if you’re staying.” Roman rolled his eyes but complied.

——

“Hey!” Someone shouted loudly. Virgil ignored it, continuing to chat with the customer in front of him about what the best fabric options for her wedding dress would be. The market was loud and distracting and, though it was slightly unnerving, Virgil didn’t allow himself to pay attention to it anymore. “Answer me you bastard!” The man called, louder this time. Suddenly, an arm was pulling at Virgil’s elbow, grabbing him tightly. Thoughts that weren’t his own began to infiltrate Virgil's mind, causing him to panic, flailing his arm in an attempt to escape the large man’s grip. The man’s most prominent thoughts were all so violent; Virgil gagged as an image of him, dead with the man towering above his body crept into his head.

Suddenly he was pulled out of the man’s grasp, and into someone else’s. Virgil barely had time to recognize the new thoughts in his head before the person let go, stepping in front of Virgil.  _ “Roman” _ Virgil thought as he cradled his arm to his chest. 

“Move.” The man growled. Roman straightened up in response. Despite the fact that Roman was tall for his age, he was tiny compared to the large man who looked like he could easily snap Roman in half. Considering the thoughts Virgil had witness fliting around the man's head, he didn’t think that would be an outrageous possibility. 

“What did this fine gentlemen-” If Virgil wasn’t on the verge of a panic attack, he would have snorted at Roman’s dramatics, “Do to you for you to act so indecently!”

“That fucking fag wouldn’t give my wife her dress!” Virgil’s hands shook as he wrapped them around his middle; he remembered the wife. Last week she had come to pick up her custom dress that Virgil had made. When the time came for her to pay, she relentlessly made innuendo’s about what she could offer Virgil as payment. Virgil declined repeatedly but the woman wouldn’t pay him. So, he told her to leave. After cursing at him and screaming, asking if he was gay (he was, but didn’t want the entire fucking country to know; especially considering the death sentence that would follow), she finally left. He hadn’t expected her husband to try and fucking kill him for it.

“Your-your wife wouldn’t pay me yo-you asshole.” Virgil said quickly, ducking back behind Roman when the man attempted to grab him once more. 

The man was about to start screaming again when Roman straightened up, resting his hand on the handle of his sword, “I am going to give you ten seconds to leave and never return.” Roman said confidently, flashing a smirk at the man. 

“Aw” the man cooed mockingly, “Are you trying to protect your little boyfriend huh?” 

Roman just smiled wider, beginning to count out loud, “Ten.” The man just continued to mock them both, smirking. 

“Roman,” Virgil whispered as Roman’s hand tightened on his sword, “don’t do something stupid,”

“I won’t,” Roman whispered back. Virgil wasn’t sure if he believed him. Roman would do anything when it came to protecting his friends. 

When Roman reached one and the man still hadn’t moved, the Prince nodded to, what appeared to be, a common market goer. Virgil sighed in relief once he realized it was Remy, captain of the royal guard and a friend of both Roman and Virgil. 

As Remy reached the other man, he pulled handcuffs out, throwing a wink towards his two friends, “Under the authority of the crown, and as requested by his royal highness Prince Roman, you are under arrest.” The man’s eyes widened as he looked between Virgil and Roman, before landing on the Prince.

“You-” he stammered, attempting to take another step towards them. Remy and a few other guards caught him. The man continued yelling profanities as the guards dragged him away. Roman smiled widely as Virgil flipped him the bird. However, once Roman saw how much Virgil’s hand was shaking, he quickly ushered him into the back room of his stall, announcing that he would be closing for the remainder of the day. 

Roman moved Virgil to a chair, allowing him to slump down in it as Roman kneeled before him, “Hey there, Storm Cloud,” Roman said quietly, watching Virgil carefully, “Can you breathe with me? Remember 4, 7, 8?” Virgil gasped, trying to take in as much air as possible. Roman smiled a bit, before gently scolding him to go slower. 

By the time Virgil’s breathing had returned to normal he was exhausted, looking ready to fall asleep in the uncomfortable chair. “How are you doing?” Roman asked from beside him, having brought another chair over next to Virgil’s.

Virgil shrugged, leaning back in his chair, “I’ve been better.” He rasped, Roman handing him a water bottle once he heard how wrecked Virgil’s voice was.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Roman said, looking at Virgil. Virgil sighed but didn’t respond.

They spent a few minutes sitting in silence when Virgil began to speak, “I… I wasn’t expecting someone to touch me.” Virgil said, drawing in a shaky breath, “He just grabbed my arm and I…. panicked. Completely freaked out. I  _ knew  _ he wanted to hurt me, but I was freaking out to much to actually get away. I’m fucking pathetic.”

“Virgil!” Roman huffed, “Don’t say that! You, my Emo Nightmare, were amazing! Calling him names when he was already inclined to hurt you and flipping him off as he was leaving? Magnificent!” 

Virgil blushed, embarrassed, “Whatever…” he muttered, not looking at Roman. 

Roman smiled, brushing a piece of hair out of Virgil’s hair, being careful to not touch his forehead. After a moment, he stood up, “Okay, you are going to stay here and rest, and I’ll close down the shop for you.” Roman quickly held a hand up when Virgil stammered incredulously, “I will not take no for an answer!” He proclaimed,.

Virgil sighed loudly, “You’re insufferable, you know that?” Roman rolled his eyes, ruffling Virgil’s hair. He said something after that but Virgil was too distracted by the panic coursing through his veins. He had gotten used to Roman’s small touches over their friendship. He had learned to tune Roman’s voice in his head out. But this? He was clearly so nervous, and Virgil wondered how he hadn’t noticed earlier. Then again, Roman was an actor. But there was still the question of  _ why  _ Roman was nervous. Blinking, Virgil realized that Roman had moved to begin cleaning up, leaving Virgil with his own anxiety’s. Virgil just hoped Roman was okay and, whatever it was Roman was anxious about, it didn’t have to do with Virgil visiting the castle.

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings:  
> The f-slur (as an insult)  
> (Mentions of) murder/dead body  
> Panic attack  
> PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF I NEED TO ADD ANYTHING
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! If you didn't know, I have 4 other sanders sides fic along with a discord server for my fica so if you have any interest, maybe check those out. If not, thank you for reading!!! I hope you enjoyed!!  
> -Apollo


End file.
